Superheros
by skyorchid00
Summary: This is a collection of stories about superheroes. Marvel and DC. If you have any requests (I do take them) just dm me or leave a review with the type of story the superhero what you would want them to be doing. It can be boyxboy or girlxgirl anything you want basically I'll write anything, any character you want.


"So what happened then, mom. What happened after you meet dad?" Sky asked her mother. Her mother had made a resolution this new year. She had vowed to tell her children the stories of her adventure as a young superhero. The daughter of the famous Batman. "Well, your father and I did not get along. He was a pain in the ass...

 ***flashback***

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ARGUE WITH ME?!" y/n shouted. It was true he did always argue with her. Even if he was here for only a month. "Because you're always the closest" Connor the son of Kal-El or better yet known as Superman answered. "That makes zero sense" she whispered knowing well that he would hear her with his super hearing. Instead of having another round with her he decided to just leave it where it was and go to the training room. After every fight session with y/n, he would take it out on the equipment. But so would she. With her sonic scream, super strength, super speed and many more talents that she had, she was the ultimate weapon. She was a metahuman with her power being every power possible in all the multiverses. And she would discover new powers every single day. Some worse than others. Due to her powers, she was wanted by all of the wrong people. But she had no side. She was both good and bad. Booth light and dark. That was just how she was raised.

"Are you done trashing the room? Training is about to start," she told him after maybe two hours or so of him taking his anger out on the poor equipment. "Yeah" he answered with a sigh and a loud thump of his foot kicking the mat one last time before he would have to be obliged to follow Black Canary's rules.

As students gathered into the practice area Black Canary slowly made her way into the quarters with the team behind her. Today the fathers of the two teens in quarrel were watching them. Their technics. They would study them to see if they were good enough for the justice league or would they stay with the team. "Okay gather round people" Canary's voice boomed through the room making all teens turn their heads and follow her orders. "Today Batman and Superman will be watching you. And you will go head to head with them. But first-team sparing." she shouted. All teens got together in pairs with y/n going over to M'ggan and Conor to Aqualad. "Conor you are with y/n" and with that, he blew up. He did not want to go head to head with her. She would destroy him and he knew it. But not wanting to disobey his teachers' order or disappoint his father he made his way to the girl with the angriest expression on her face. "And begin" with that most teens jumped one another but the two just circled each other. Slowly they made their way to one another with Connor making the first move with his super clap or what he called it. Flying up she dodged the force of the clap only to let out a sonic scream propelling the boy back. Dropping back to the ground she smiled proud of her work. But the smile was soon knocked off of her face as he launched himself at her. Landing in the wall behind them she ramed them out of the giant hole taking him by his hands she flew up making yet another hole in the ceiling. Flying up as far as she could, she dropped him with all the strength that she had. The impact made a small crater. It was clear that the other teens had stopped fighting and were observed but at a safe distance. Canary wanted to interfere but the dad's of the two stopped her. They wanted to see how far the two were willing to take it.

She flew down looking at him from afar. He slowly got up walking closer to her. "This is not fair. You have more powers than me," he stated. "You want my powers?" she asked him "Here take them." and with a wave of her hand, he fell to the ground. She had given them all but one. The only power she kept was the power to take them back.

Screaming in agony and pain the boy pleaded with her to take them back. He did not know how hard it was to be in control of these "gifts". "The voices... Why are they so loud? Make it stop, please. Make it stop!" he begs her. "You are the one who wanted to have my powers. Why should I take them back now?" she mocks him. Did he not see the struggle she was in every single second of every single day. She had to live through that. He did not. "Do you see how hard it is for me to concentrate. I live with that every day," she explained kneeling next to him. "And to have you yell at me for no reason, that makes it even worse." she removed his hands away from his face. "Do you know how much control I must have in order to not break the world apart. Because believe me, it's hard." she know had his face in between her hands. He looked deep into her blue eyes he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it after. "So tell me why you put me through that every single time you see me, and I'll remove them." he looked at her, but quickly closed his eyes and sat on the floor. The pain was still there. The voices were still there. Everything was still there. But she was there, next to him. That made it better. Easier. "You represent everything that I want," he whispered afraid that if it were too loud, he would break, not her. Him. "You want what I have? If you want it so much you can take it" she yelled standing up taking few steps back. With another wave of her hand she took her powers back, and suddenly everything was in flames. The woods around them in flames. The trees ripped out of the ground and floating in mid-air. "You want my money? My cars? Those ugly villas? You can take it all! I don't want any of it!" she yelled now flowting. He quickly stood up ran to her, took her hand and pulled her down to the ground. "I want you. I don't want any of that. I want you." he said couping her face in between his hands. She smiled and he pulled her even closer sealing their lips for the very first time, but not the last.

*end of flashback*

"..let's just say he made up for being a jerk." she laughed tucking in her two children. "That I did." he laughed leaning on the door frame. "Good night, sleep tight don't let your uncle come bite your toes," she said and turned off their lights. "Good night mom, night dad." you could hear the two say just as the door closed. "You know if you keep telling them stories like this they are going to like you more then me." he laughed. "Oh, honey. They already do like me better" she said laughing. "Oh you've done it" he said and she took off running with him behind her. "You can't catch me" she said laughing running down the stairs. He jumped down to the first floor from the second taking a hold of her waist. "I have you now." he smiled whispering into her ear. "You've always had me. I love you" she said turning around kissing his lips softly. He somehow managed to get an I love you too in between kisses.

 **If something is not accurate or anything I tell you the truth I don't give a damn. I like it and if you don't then skip this one... But I am more of a Marvel fan than Dc so that's why stuff like this won't be as accurate. If you have any stories that you want to be portrayed write it in the reviews or dm me and we'll see if I can cook somethin' up haha But in all truth I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
